Cade: Complications
by KittyKatt1998
Summary: A Cat/Jade fan fiction. My first story. The story will have a love triangle that includes Beck too. Hope you like it so far!
1. Chapter 1

**Cade: Complications**

**Chapter 1**

**Cat's P.O.V**

So I'm sat in Sikowitz's classroom alongside my best friend, Jade, sure she can be mean sometimes but she's my best friend and I couldn't live without her. Sikowitz is telling our group about some weird thing that had happened to him, something about him getting chased down the school drive by a fat labrador retriever. I just giggled at his craziness, somehow I'm strange one. His story wasn't exactly the most exciting news and I honestly wasn't in the mood to listen to him so I played with my hair whilst looking around the room. I noticed Jade looking at Sikowitz with a slightly puzzled look on her face, it was kind of cute...

Jade would probably kill me if she knew that's what I was thinking, she noticed me staring at her and gave me a little smile, I smiled back not wanting her to realise that I'm not feeling quite like myself today. I felt really down for some reason, I was fine in the morning but then I got a text from Jade telling me her and Beck were going out to dinner tonight so she couldn't come to my sleepover, now it is just going to be me and Tori, it was meant to be a girl's night in but I couldn't let her know that I didn't want her to go out with Beck tonight since Beck is going to Canada for two weeks tomorrow morning. I shook my head and turned my attention back to Sikowitz, but I couldn't help myself from looking over at Jade every so often, she looked so pretty, everyone says Tori's the pretty one, Tori's pretty but she's no where near as beautiful as Jade.

**Jade's P.O.V**

Sikowitz's class was so boring, he kept rambling on about a load of junk that has nothing to do with drama but trying to argue with him isn't worth the time or the effort. I just sighed, rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone, Sikowitz was too busy rambling on to notice I had it out. With nothing else to do I started texting Cat, she was right beside me but it was easier to avoid getting caught by Sikowitz like this when he's on one of his rants. I put my phone on my lap and looked over to Cat, who was typing her response to my last message.

I noticed she'd obviously misspelled whatever she was typing cause she quickly tapped the back space several times before returning to her actual message, I chuckled quietly at her, she's just too adorable, even I can't deny that. While thinking of Cat I remembered I had told her that I couldn't come to her sleepover tonight, that would explain why she's acting a little different, and clearly trying to hide it but nothing escapes my notice. I felt a little guilty for deciding to go out with Beck but he is going away so I'll be spending more time with her anyway.

I felt a small vibration from my phone, realising it must be Cat I looked at my phone and was surprised at what I read.

_Haha,! That's funny Jadey, but you shouldn't be so mean to Tori. She's not so bad besides you don't have to be jealous of her, she's not half as pretty or talented as you are! Heehee 3 xoxox_

I expected to message to say just as pretty and talented not to say I'm better, I might be over reacting but I don't even think Beck himself would say I'm better than the great Tori Vega.

**Cat's P.O.V**

I quickly shoved my phone into my bag when I realised Sikowitz was done with his speech, I urged Jade to do the same but it was too late, Sikowitz spotted Jade's phone and took it from her, he looked at the phone and laughed. I looked at Jade and she whispered that our chat was on the screen. I wondered what he was laughing at, I was almost certain he'd speak to Jade about what she'd written about Tori but apparently not. A few minutes later the bell rang and Sikowitz finally managed to calm himself, he got the others to leave, so in the room Jade and I were left alone with our weird teacher.

"Here Jade, have your phone." He said while handing her the phone, she took it and reached for her bag, I reached for mine too. "Jade go to lunch now, and Cat, mind if I have a word with you?" I looked up a little surprised but agreed to speak with him.

"Jade," I said as Jade was about to leave the room "could you please get me a sandwich and save me a seat?" She nodded and smiled then left the room. I turned my attention back to Sikowitz. "Okay? So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

He started laughing again but quickly calmed himself and answered "I wanted to ask you what you think of Jade?" I looked puzzled for a moment but just shrugged and replied, "Well I obviously care about her, she's my best friend. I think she's smart, talented and pretty too if that's what you mean?"

He smiled, "Hmm, I only wondered if you maybe want more than a friendship with her, Cat." I was completely shocked, "What?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing bad, Cat, the way you two act can sometimes be seen more like a couple than two best friends, but I didn't mean anything horrible by it kid, just think out what I said." I stared at him still shocked at what he had implied, Jade was my best friend, nothing more...right? "Run along now Cat." He said gesturing for me to leave.

I walked out feeling over run with emotion. Was he right? Do I have stronger feelings for Jade?


	2. Chapter 2

**Cade: Complications**

**Chapter 2**

**Jade's P.O.V**

I was a bit curious about why Sikowitz had to speak with Cat but I didn't bother questioning it, Cat had asked me to sort out lunch and I felt I owed it to her because of the sleep over, I know how much she was looking forward to tonight. I had got lunch for both of us and made sure there was a seat left for her on our group's table. After about ten minutes I started to wonder why she was taking so long, I can't imagine Sikowitz would have kept her long and it wasn't like Cat to miss lunch.

Beck was sat beside me, he'd obviously noticed how I was lost in thought. "Jade?" I looked up at him. "Where's Cat?" He asked bluntly.

"I honestly don't know Beck, Sikowitz wanted to speak to her but I really thought she would have skipped over to the lunch table by now." I caught Andre and Tori smiling at my reply. "I'm going to go see if I can find her, see you later."

I grabbed Cat's sandwich, put it into my bag and went to find my friend. I thought it'd be a good idea to check Sikowitz's room first, as I walked through the corridor I heard familiar whimpers coming from the janitor's closet. I opened the door and found Cat sat on the floor with her face buried in her hands. She looked up at me with misty chocolate brown eyes, tears streaming down her face.

**Cat's P.O.V**

I was horrified to see that Jade of all people had found me crying here, now I would have to explain to her why I'm upset. She shut the door behind her and knelt down in front of me.

I expected her to ask me what's wrong but instead she just said, "I'll ask Andre to get Tori to help him with the newest song tonight, and I'll just tell Beck that I can't come to dinner with him and go to your house, if you'll have me."

I looked at her puzzled at her reaction, she clearly understood how I felt because she continued, "You obviously didn't want anyone to find you upset in here, so it must be a big deal if you want to keep it to yourself but whatever the problem I want to help you through it so I want to spend the night with you and you can tell me everything in your own time."

She smiled when she finished, I was at a loss for words, I could only nod and hug her as a thank you.

She stood up and held out her hand for me, I accepted and she pulled me up.

**Jade's P.O.V**

I had a feeling Beck would be upset when he found out I wasn't going to go to dinner with him any more but there was no way I was going to leave Cat like this, especially not with Tori Vega.

By the end of school I had spoken to Beck and Andre and was waiting for Cat in the car park. I saw a familiar red headed girl walk out of the school and I expected her to bound over to me quickly and not quietly in the slightest. Though, to my surprise she walked over in silence and simply gave me a small wave.

I unlocked my car doors and we both got in and quickly prepared ourselves for the short journey to Cat's house. The journey to Cat's place is a mere twenty minutes but the silence was making it feel like years.

I finally broke the silence, "How are you feeling Cat?" A dumb question really but it was the easiest place to start.

"Better," she said softly, then in an even softer tone she finished, "better, but not good."

"All right, well at least you're feeling a little better," I did my best to lighten the mood, I caught her smile, it was no where near her biggest, happiest smile but it was better than a sad Cat.

I took a deep breath and asked, "are you ready to tell me what's going on now, Cat?" She simply sighed and answered bluntly, "not yet."

**Cat's P.O.V**

After another quiet ten minutes we finally got my house, I wanted to tell Jade what was on my mind but since I'm not sure how she'll react I didn't think it the best idea to tell her the truth when she's driving.

I got out of the car, grabbed my bag and went into the house, followed by a curious Jade. Jade and I went into the living room without speaking to each, we both fell back onto the sofa. We sat in silence momentarily, I was deep in thought, wondering how I would explain myself to Jade. I noticed she was looking at me, anxious to hear why I was so upset earlier.

I readied myself to confess my true feelings, she had to know the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cade: Complications**

**Chapter 3**

**Jade's P.O.V**

It was obvious Cat was finally ready to explain what had got her so upset, if someone's upset her...I will hurt that person, nobody can hurt _my Kitty_. Did I just say that? I looked at the adorable little red haired girl, I could tell from the look in those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes she wanted to tell me what was going on but she seemed so nervous.

"Cat? You can tell me. I won't laugh at you or anything." I tried to prompt her but she replied "I know you won't but you might hate me." I was shocked out what she had just suggested, how on earth could anyone ever hate Cat? I hate a lot of people, but I could never hate Cat, I thought she knew that.

"Oh Kitty, I could never hate you, you're my best friend, I only want to know why you're upset because I care about you." She seemed a little happier when she heard this but quickly returned to her non-Cat like shy state.

"...Umm...could I show you instead?" I was curious about how she was going to show me what was on her mind but agreed despite my thoughts.

She moved closer and closer to me until she was sat on my lap, this didn't surprise me, she does this a lot. I was just about to ask her what she was going to do but before I could speak I felt her lips pressed against my own. I was actually enjoying the kiss but she quickly pulled away and darted upstairs to her bedroom. Leaving me alone on the sofa, I decided I had to go make sure Cat was okay but I needed a moment to regain myself. That kiss was short and it shouldn't have meant anything me, I'm with Beck but... I liked no loved it...

**Cat's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what I had just done, if Jade didn't already hate for making her miss her dinner with Beck she would definitely hate me now. I sprinted to my room and sat on the floor in the corner of the room, beside my desk. I could feel warm tears move slowly down my cheeks, I was going to lose my best friend, and that kiss had made me realise...I really did want to be more than Jade's best friend...

I shuddered when I heard Jade's footsteps coming up the stairs. Within moments she was standing in the doorway of my room staring at me. I expected her to be annoyed with me and shout at me but she looked sympathetic. She walked over to me and knelt down in front of me, just as she had done when she found me at lunch.

"Jade are you mad at me?" I asked nervously, she simply shook her head. I sighed with relief. "O-Okay...umm...it's not late..you could call Beck and go ou-" I was cut off by Jade, she pressed her lips against mine. I smiled into the kiss when I realised she tasted of coffee, she did love coffee. But I stopped smiling again in an instant, I had no idea what was going on. I pulled away and looked up at her, confused.

"I just wanted to finish what you started earlier." She stated bluntly, I couldn't help but giggle at her. "Jade? Umm...I-I..love you." I muttered softly but she must have heard me because she smiled, a genuine smile, not a fake smile that really means 'cute, now shut it.' I smiled back as she replied, "I love you too Kitty Cat."

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, I was going to write more but I decided I just wanted this one to be their confessions of love to each other and a couple of short but meaningful kisses. *SPOILER* More actual romantic shipping in the next two (or three, maybe) chapters, Jade will spend the weekend at Cat's (it's Friday in the story now) so there will plenty of Cade fluff. Also, if you don't yet understand why the story is called 'Complications' you will understand soon enough.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cade: Complications**

**Chapter 4**

**Jade's P.O.V**

I was crouching in front of Cat staring into her chocolate brown eyes, I just stayed there, thinking to myself; this had been an eventful day, this morning Cat was my best friend now, she was more than that, I'm not exactly sure what though...

She looked considerably happier than she had throughout the rest of the day but I guessed that she was trying to piece together the situation we were in just as much as I was. I wasn't exactly sure how to deal with the situation we were in, I'm certain that I love Cat but I still have feelings for Beck and I know he loves me too.

Cat stood up and picked something up from her desk and handed it to me. She told me she was going to go and have a quick shower and went into the bathroom. I looked at what she had handed me, it was a white envelope, it had my name written on the back. Curious, I opened up the envelope and discovered a photo of Cat and me. The photo was of us when we were about seven, we were sat on the swings at the park next to our old school. I wondered why Cat had given this to me, there didn't seem to be anything that was particularly special in the photo, except Cat. I looked at the back of the photo and found a message written on it.

_Dear Jade,_

_I just want you to know that I love you, no matter what. I always have and always will._

_From your Kitty xoxox_

I wasn't entirely sure why Cat had written this or why she'd decided to give it to me, but I guess it was cute, heck everything about Cat is cute. I heard the bathroom door open and Cat came back into the room, I looked up at her, I tried to suppress my smile but couldn't help it, I've never seen anyone or anything looking quite so cute, she was wearing denim shorts and a slightly oversized red panda hoodie, she could only just see me looking at her because the hood was up and covering her eyes somewhat.

She smiled and walked towards me but stopped and went to sit on the bed instead, then gestured for me to sit beside her.

**Cat's P.O.V**

After this afternoons events I find it hard to believe Jade is still in my house, let alone that she kissed me and told me she loved me. She stood up and sat next to me. We were quiet, both of us were unsure where to go from here. I finally asked with uncertainty, "So...umm...what do we do now?" Jade looked thoughtful for a while, she answered, "Well, you love me...and I love you but honestly...I have feelings for Beck...I don't think I can break up with him right now Cat." I was a little disappointed when she said that, I wanted her all to myself but I understood, this had all happened so quickly and what would we even say to Beck.

"...Okay...but my parents and my brother are away this weekend, you can stay over and Beck's on holiday for the next two weeks," I said with a cheeky grin. I caught Jade smirking, "true, well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." She pulled me closer until I was sat on her lap and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. She whispered _I love you_ before kissing me on the lips passionately. I felt her tongue on my lips and opened my mouth slightly allowing her to do what she wanted with me. She let herself fall backwards onto the bed so I was above her but she was still very much in control, I kind of wanted to take the lead but I figured she liked this, perhaps more than I did. We made out for some time before I pulled away and asked her if we could watch a film.

"What film do you want to watch Kitty?"

"Umm, can we watch the Aristocats Jadey? Please?"

"Can't you pick something a little less childish?"

"Pleasee Jadey?!" I pouted and Jade sighed, "Fine."

"Yay!" I gave Jade a kiss on the cheek and ran downstairs to put the film on.

I found the DVD, put it in the DVD player and waited for Jade, she came downstairs and planted herself on the sofa. I smiled and skipped over to join her, I sat next to her and started playing the film. I shuffled closer to Jade and nuzzled and hugged her side, I started giggling to myself; hugging her was cuddling with a big teddy bear...who pretends to be grumpy but is in reality very lovely. Jade looked at me with a confused look in her eyes but she shrugged it off and put her arm over my shoulder, so I could get closer and cuddle with her even more - best day ever.


End file.
